Medical imaging systems exist that utilize an adjustable patient table and appropriate imaging equipment. One such imaging system is commonly referred to as a “urology table.” Urology tables are used to perform various urology procedures. It is common for these types of medical imaging systems to utilize foot-activated controllers for communicating with the movable patient table and the imaging equipment. One foot-activated controller is typically provided for communicating with the movable patient table, while a separate foot-activated controller is typically provided for communicating with the imaging equipment.
Known foot-activated controllers for the patient table incorporate a number of pedals or switches for controlling the position of the patient table. Patient tables for urology applications typically are movable in each of a vertical dimension, as well as longitudinal and lateral dimensions within a reference plane that at least generally coincides with a supporting surface of the patient table. These tables may also be tilted about a horizontal axis (e.g., to raise the patient's head and simultaneously lower the patient's feet; to lower the patient's head and simultaneously raise the patient's feet). Known foot-activated controllers for the imaging equipment incorporate a number of pedals or switches for controlling various aspects of the image acquisition function.